


Nothing to Lose

by MissyXoxo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyXoxo/pseuds/MissyXoxo
Summary: A simple trip trip to the bank ends badly when the robbery crew takes a firefighter with them.Will his family and friends be able to find him before it's late. Will he realise everything he has and fight to get back to them.Buck always needs to be the hero, even if he doesn't think he is.Pre-Buddie because I am absolutely not confident writing how that would even unfold. There are hints of it of course because that's basically canon.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Diaz Family, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 81
Kudos: 344
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. The Bank

**Author's Note:**

> I had the first 2 chapters posted on fanfiction.net but I spend a lot more time reading fics on here so I decided to bring this over and then maybe finish it lol  
> It was originally set after the season 3 Christmas episode but I have now edited it a bit to make it fit more with current canon, i.e. Maddie's pregnancy, May working at the 911 dispatch office, etc.
> 
> Also I was inspired because Buck begins (season 4 episode 5) airs today and I am freaking out.
> 
> I hope you guys like it. I warn you, I tend to get very behind on chapters, so stick it out or wait until more chapters are out before starting if you want.
> 
> Also I have another fic for a different fandom (Outer Banks) that I haven't finished because inspiration has been lacking so I hope that this new season can inspire me to keep this up.
> 
> Anyway enjoy xoxo

“Thanks for coming with me man, I really appreciate this.” Buck said, standing in line at the bank with his coworker and friend Eddie Diaz.

“Your car is getting fixed and you needed a lift. I mean did I think I would still be standing in this line with you, when our shift starts in 10 minutes? No. But what are friends for?” Eddie replied, a hint of sarcasm and frustration in his tone as he checked his watch for the third time in the last 2 minutes. “Have we even moved a tiny bit?”

Buck arched his eyebrow, giving his best friend a sideways glance. “Didn’t have your coffee this morning did ya, bud?”

“I had to get Christopher to school a little earlier today so I could pick someone up for work and then they tell me in the car that they needed to drop by the bank quickly.” The firefighter breathed out a sigh. “And no, I didn’t have my coffee this morning as I was planning to get it before shift.”

Buck chuckled softly as the line finally started to move. “See look the lines moving again. Coffee is on me today. And I will pay for the arcade tokens this weekend. Deal?”

Buck and Eddie had made plans to take Christopher to the arcade this weekend after he had received a great result on an English test.

Eddie’s response was cut off as the doors to the bank opened and three masked men filtered inside. He barely had a chance to register the guns they were holding before one of the men spoke.

“Everyone down on the floor! Nobody moves and nobody dies.” The center man of the small crew shouted, raising a large semi-automatic weapon above his head. 

Buck and Eddie dropped to the floor with the rest of the bank patrons and employees. They shared a knowing glance, both understanding this could get bad at any second, but both wanting to do everything they could to prevent anyone getting hurt. The leader of the crew turned slightly to whisper to the other two men who then began to move directly the managers station and behind the counters. The masked man, now standing alone near the doors, surveilled the people on the floor watching for any movement of phones or concealed weapons. 

The crew was fast and experienced moving quickly through all the drawers, ignoring the vault completely, going for the easiest and fastest money to access. 

“We have to do something.” Buck whispered desperately to Eddie, lying face down on the floor beside him.

“Doing something could cause people to get hurt. Let them grab their money and go.” Eddie replied in a hushed and urgent tone.

Multiple people yelled and two gunshots rang out. The leader had seen the two men’s quiet conversation and had focused his attention on them. The bank security officer who had been dressed in plain, simple clothing so as not to be immediately identified by criminals had used this opportunity to raise his hidden gun at the center figure. One of the other assailants had seen this and yelled out to him. The security officer had then turned his sights to the second man, and they had fired at each other.

“Goddammit!” The leader yelled and called for the third member of his team to come back out to the main floor.

Eddie and Buck had both instinctively started to stand in order to render aid to the injured men.

The gunman turned his weapon on them. “Don’t you goddamn move.”

“We’re firefighters, we have paramedic training let us help.” Buck replied gesturing with his hands to both the injured robbery crew member near the counters and the security guard near the doors. “We can help and then you can be on your way.”

The green eyes behind the mask squinted first in suspicion and then softened when his fellow robber groaned in pain, before finally relenting. “Fine help them.”

Buck had been closer to the injured masked man and headed to his side, while Eddie went straight to the guard who had not made any sounds since being shot.

The third gunmen went to stand near Eddie as he turned the prone man over onto his back and checked for a pulse. The pulse was there but it was weak. The criminal’s bullet had entered near the neck as the guard had been shooting from a position on the ground. The experienced army medic quickly moved to apply pressure to the eagerly flowing wound.

Buck moved professionally, assessing the still loudly groaning man for injuries. The bullet the guard had fired had gone straight through the masked man’s right shoulder. He grabbed a discarded scarf lying next to a scared woman with a quick, “Sorry, ma’am, need to borrow this.” He looked up at the leader standing carefully behind him.

“The bullet went straight through. He just needs to apply pressure to stop the blood loss and he might need stitches and antibiotics.” Buck explained carefully. The leader looked at the man on the floor and then turned a cold gaze to the young firefighter, instantly resulting in a shiver running up his spine.

“Buck, I need you now!” Eddie yelled form across the room.

Buck looked at Eddie and then up at the man still carrying the large gun. The menacing man gave a small nod, allowing Buck to move to help the man with Eddie. The third gunman was called to watch his injured friend while the leader followed Buck. 

The security guard, a well-built man in his early 40s, was still losing a lot of blood. Buck removed the light jacket he had been wearing and handed it to Eddie, who removed the ever-growing pile of red tissues from the wound. 

“Buck help me sit him up a little.” The two men carefully lifted the man under his arms until he was in a sitting position against a wall, in order to elevate the wound and get a better view of the damage. The jacket Buck had been wearing was already starting to turn from light gray to a bright, vibrant red. “He hit an artery. He needs a hospital now or he will die.”

Eddie raised his head expectantly to the man standing over the bloody scene, who then turned to address robber number 3 while pointing to his man on the ground. “Help him up now. We’ve stayed past our window and we need to go now.”

“What about my shoulder?” The injured man said through gritted teeth, as his friend began helping him from the bank floor carpet.

The leader clenched his unarmed fist in frustration and turned back to the two members of Firehouse 118. 

“Well one of you is coming for a ride.” He said pointing his gun at them.

“Wait!” Eddie exclaimed at the same time Buck replied.

“I’ll go.” 

Eddie’s eyes shot to Buck, and then his own hands that were still holding steady on the security guard. He knew Buck could be reckless and liked to play the hero, but that was just because he cared about people, maybe more than he cared for himself.

“You have Christopher to think about.” Buck said, his sad eyes pleading with him to just let him go. “I have nothing to lose.”

The gunman grabbed Bucks arm and pulled him to his feet, directing him to help carry their injured crew member out of the doors. Eddie’s breaths began to increase rapidly as he watched his best friend walk out of the bank at gunpoint.

“Anything happens to my guy or I see or hear cops, your boy is dead.” Eddie looked from the scared but calm look on Buck’s face to the menacing glare of the masked man. “Do you understand?”

Eddie returned his gaze to Buck and nodded slowly. The four men had already disappeared before Eddie had had a chance to tell Buck that he was wrong. He had everything to lose.


	2. On the scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find out Buck has been taken.
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would post the first 2 chapters together since they were already written and available on a different site.
> 
> No Buck in this chapter because as much as I love seeing my favourites hurt or in danger I also love seeing the people who care about him find out he is hurt or in danger. Because I am a masochistic idiot.
> 
> Enjoy! These chapters a little shorter than ones I have had in other fics so hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take me too long to finish.
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

Captain Bobby Nash looked expectantly at the firehouse doors and then back at his watch. Shift had begun and Buck and Eddie were officially late. He knew that Eddie had volunteered to pick up Buck while his car was in the shop and assumed their first day of carpooling had resulted in poor morning traffic management.

The stations alarm sounded, followed by an announcement from dispatch, directing them to a nearby bank with a male, early 40s, with a single gunshot wound. Offenders had fled the scene.

“Starting right on time today. Let’s roll guys!” Bobby called out.

“But Buck and Eddie aren’t here yet.” Replied Chimney, looking at Hen and moving from the bench where he had been sipping his morning coffee.

“They will just have to meet us there or catch the next call, we can’t wait for them.” Bobby said, already heading down the stairs to the waiting trucks. 

…

Sergeant Athena Grant had heard the dispatch call for available officers for an armed robbery at the bank not too far from where she had been cruising. She arrived at the bank at the same time as another black and white police vehicle. She ordered one of the uniformed officers to seal off the area for the crime tech team and the other to follow her into the Bank. The team from firehouse 118, lead by her husband Captain Nash, had pulled up as she was directing the officers.

“What have we got?” Bobby asked, maintaining his professional focus. The rest of the team climbed out of the trucks and followed their Captain over to where Athena was standing.

“Armed robbery, one man down and bleeding out fast. Offenders have left reportedly with a hostage from inside the bank.” Athena echoed her husband’s professional tone, never letting their relationship threaten how they approach a scene. She then gestured for the young officer to follow her with the firefighters and paramedics trailing just behind them.

…

There really wasn’t much else Eddie could do but hold pressure to the wound near the base of the man’s neck. Anthony, he had learned had worked at the bank for 5 years and had never had a problem, that was the information told to him by someone nearby, presumably the bank manager. He had been so focused on the force from his hands and the look on Buck’s face as he had left, that he had not noticed how much time had passed until he heard multiple sirens drawing closer. He was thankful someone had been clear headed enough to call 911 but had cursed himself, knowing he should have been the one to direct the emergency services to them.

“Eddie?” Athena called as she immediately noticed just to the left of the entrance to the bank. “What happened?”

Eddie’s head snapped to the entry to see his friends; his team had arrived to help. “Single gunshot wound to the right subclavian artery. He is bleeding out fast it needs to be pinched off. I- I-.”

“Eddie? Chim, Hen. Take over.” Bobby ordered and the two moved over to carefully take control and allow Eddie to stand and move away from the man bleeding out on the floor. Bobby had noticed the slight stammer and the far away look on Eddie’s face as he stared intently at his blood-soaked hands. He and Athena walked over to Eddie and he repeated his firefighters name. “Eddie?”

“Buck.” Relief from seeing his team quickly returned to panic as Eddie’s head shot up before trying to move past his Captain and out the doors.

“Whoa, Eddie. Stop. What about Buck? Where is he?” Bobby questioned, a sense of fear starting to rise in him.

“They took him. Three guys, one got shot, another wanted me or Buck to go with them to treat his wound.” Eddie looked desperately between the Captain and the Sergeant. “They took him with them.”

“Oh God.” Athena said quietly as she turned away to report Buck’s abduction into dispatch. The other officer, Holden, who had entered the bank with them and had been getting the names of the people still in the bank was now joined by another two uniformed officers. The Sergeant then called to them. “Officer Holden get security footage from inside the bank, we are looking for anything that can identify the three armed gunmen. You two, canvas the area and get every camera from the surrounding streets. We need to know what these men were driving and where they went. We have a missing firefighter.”

Her last sentence was said with such sadness that Bobby had finally broken his shock and quickly turned to her. She looked at Henrietta and Chimney who were working swiftly with another paramedic team to move the injured man onto a stretcher and so the new arrivals could transport him to hospital. She then looked at Eddie whose usual charming façade was shattered with despair and panic as he stared at a blood-soaked hoodie on the floor where paramedics had been working of the security guard. She looked at her husband, his stoic professionalism was starting to show cracks and she new that he was terrified for the young firefighter he thought of as a son.

“Don’t worry. We will get our boy back.” She reached out a hand and placed it lovingly on Bobby’s forearm before continuing. “We will bring him home.”

Chimney’s phone began to ring in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see Maddie’s name and face light up the screen. His heart sank, what was he going to say to her.

…

Maddie Buckley, formerly Maddie Kendall, had less than an hour left of what had been a long and tiring night shift at the 911 Operators Call Center. She had just been talking a man through CPR for his girlfriend who had been electrocuted in the kitchen, before the paramedics had arrived and were able to successfully resuscitate her. She removed her headset and gently rubbed her eyes, cursing this long shift and deciding to seek coffee in the breakroom to help her finish this shift. She had been allowing herself only one cup of coffee a day as she was pregnant and thought now was as good a time as any. She had only taken 3 steps from her desk when her boss and friend Sue intercepted her with serious look on her face.

“Maddie. We just heard a report from dispatch about an armed robbery where the suspects left the bank with a hostage.” Sue was calm but eyes seemed sad. Maddie was empathetic but confused as to why her supervisor was telling her about this. “Maddie, the hostage they took with them was your brother, Buck.”

Maddie was shocked and didn’t quite comprehend what she had been told. Buck kidnapped by armed robbers. That seemed ridiculous, he had already been through so much lately, she didn’t believe it. She began to shake her head and her hand going to stomach, an instinctive move when she was upset, scared or stressed. Sue looked on sadly and reached out a hand comfortingly, as her friend Josh came over from the desk he had been standing near.

“No, he is at work. He- he would have just started his shift.” She wiped furiously at the tears that had started to leak from her brown eyes. I sudden thought occurred to her. “Howie is at work with him right now. He will tell me its all a big mistake.”

She hastily searched the pockets of her sweater for her mobile and went straight to her recent calls list for her boyfriend’s number. Her heart rate speed up as she listened to the phone. Howard “Chimney” Han, her boyfriend picked up on the 4th ring.

“Maddie.” His sad and gentle tone only made her feel worse.

“Howard, where is my brother?” Maddie said breathlessly into the phone as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

A beat of pause on the other end of the line before her boyfriend replied, “We don’t know Maddie. But we will find him. We all know Buck, he is a fighter, he will be okay.”

Maddie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. They did know Buck and so did she. He tended to be reckless with his own wellbeing and she hoped with all her heart that this time he would be selfish and do everything he can to come back to his family. He had to meet his niece, she thought as her eyes closed and her hand again drifted to stomach.


	3. Needed supplies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this chapter had been written for a while so it wasn't too hard to finish off. I am editing chapter 4 and hope I can publish it soon.
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

Buck had been shuffled into a van that was parked in the alley next to the bank. He was in the back with the injured man. He still had the scarf on the wound and luckily the bleeding had pretty much stopped. 

“What’s your name?” Buck asked the man lying in the back of the van with him.

“Don’t answer that.” Was then called from the front seat, as the leader turned around to point his gun at Buck. “Why do you need to know that? Just fix him.”

“Am I just supposed to call him robber number 2?” Buck asked, frustration in his voice.

“Fine. You can call him Red. Call me Blue and this guy Green. Got it?” The leader indicated to himself and the 3rd member of their crew who was driving their getaway car.

“Ok then.” Buck said, satisfied for the time being. “Blue, do you have a first aid kit? I need to clean the wound and put clean bandages on. Plus, he is going to need antibiotics at some point. He might need stitches too depending on the wound.”

Blue let out a large sigh and then removed his mask. Buck didn’t know if he was supposed to look away or what this meant about his chances of getting out of this alive. 

“Okay. Buck was it? Me and you are going to go grab what you need.” He then instructed the driver to pull into somewhere just ahead of them and to look for a new car while he was gone. He opened the glovebox and removed a small handgun, opting to leave his larger weapon in the car. He got out and opened the van’s sliding door. He put the gun into the back of his waist band and gestured for Buck to get out.

Buck could see that they had pulled up outside a few stores, one of them being a pharmacy. He pushed Buck through the doors and looked around at the only other person in the store.

“Say or do anything to cause a scene and I will kill you. But I will kill her first and make you watch.” He nodded in the direction of the middle-aged woman behind the counter. “Now get what we need and do it fast.”

He gave Buck a little shove and stuck close behind as they moved through the aisles. Buck had grabbed gauze, bandages, a small suture kit, gloves, alcohol wipes, and was just about to grab some off the shelf pain killers before Blue stopped him.

“He needs the good stuff. And antibiotics.” Blue stated in a harsh whisper.

“That stuff is over the counter. He would need a prescription. If you want to stay under the radar, then this is going to have to do.” Buck tried to reason with him. “Let’s just pay for this and then I can help your friend. Okay?”

“Yeah, that is not how this is going to go down. Move.” Again, he pushed Buck, this time in the direction of the woman standing behind the counter. 

“How can I help y…” She cut herself off as Blue rested his hand with the gun on the counter. She looked terrified and looked up to Blue and then to Buck. “I uh- um.”

She was babbling and Buck felt so bad to have put her in this position. Buck’s eyes softened and he was about to say something when Blue placed his large hand on the back of his neck and squeezed warningly.

Blue looked down at the woman’s name tag. “Linda, I need you to give me the best pain killers you have and a bunch of antibiotics. That’s all. So, do it now or I splatter your brains all over your lovely white coat.” Blue had lifted the gun slightly so that is was still resting on the counter but was aimed at her head. Linda looked to Buck, not sure if he was an ally or foe in this situation. “Don’t look at him. Pretty boy can’t help you.”

He increased the pressure to Buck’s neck and the firefighter grunted softly in pain. Linda looked down at Buck’s hands and noticed the traces of blood. She looked back at Blue and nodded swiftly. She turned around to get started but stopped when Blue continued.

“Oh, and Linda, you try anything stupid like pressing any alarm or something; I will make sure the last thing this firefighter sees is your blood all over the walls.” He raised the gun higher to be level with her head and she hurriedly nodded. “Oh, and we will be taking these too.”

He gestured to the basket Buck had been holding of the medical supplies with a cruel smile on his face.

…

Firehouse 118 had been taken offline. None of them were in any state to be focused on the rest of the city when one of their own was missing. Maddie had insisted she meet them at the bank even though they told her there was nothing they could do there anymore. 

Hen and Chimney waited by the truck for Maddie to arrive while Bobby followed Eddie to Athena’s car so she could take his full statement. 

“I should’ve done something.” Eddie said, desperately wiping the blood from his hands. “I should have stopped them.”

“With what Eddie? By getting shot?” Athena was typing furiously into the computer in her vehicle while Eddie leaned against the side door. Bobby watched stoically as two people he cared about started to unravel in their own ways. She looked up at Bobby, sensing his gaze on her but addressing them both. “You did what you were trained to do and so did Buck. However brave and foolish he might be.” 

A car came to halt at the police perimeter and Maddie hastily made her way through, running straight into Chimney’s arms. Eddie pulled himself off the side of the car as he made eye contact with his best friend’s sister. 

“Oh god.” Maddie said in horror as she looked at the blood still on Eddie’s arms and his shirt and Eddie followed her gaze.

“It’s not Bucks or mine. A security guard was shot.” He reassured her. She seemed to relax slightly, still held by her boyfriend. “He wasn’t hurt when they left.”

He looked down at the blood again and felt the guilt rise when he too was relieved that it wasn’t Buck blood he was trying to purge from his skin. He had tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry Maddie. I should have stopped him.”

Despite herself Maddie smiled then. “We both know that Buck wouldn’t have let you take that risk.” She pulled away from Chim and put both hands on Eddie’s shoulders. “He’ll be okay. He is a fighter, a survivor.”

“He said that he nothing to lose.” He looked in Maddie’s eyes, hoping she could hear the desperation and anguish in his voice. “He thinks he has nothing.”

“But that is just not true. He has us.” Eddie wasn’t sure if Maddie meant the two of them or the whole team, either way she was right.

Athena’s radio buzzed with reports that a van matching the robbers one had been found at a parking lot a few miles away. They all exchanged looks before deciding that Eddie and Bobby would go with Athena and Hen and Chim would take the truck and a reluctant Maddie back to the station and meet them later.

…

Blue had pulled Buck out of the pharmacy as soon as he had what he wanted, making sure to leave plenty of threats behind to leave Linda scared enough to wait some time before reporting what had happened.

After they had left a mid-sized sedan had met them near the entrance. Buck hadn’t seen their faces yet but assumed this was Red and Green who had found a new car. Buck was once again shoved into their car only this time there was less room than there had been in the van. He heard a click and looked over his shoulder to see Blue engaging the child lock on the car door. The door slammed with a finality Buck was not prepared to deal with yet. 

“Are you going to help or what?” Red grunted in pain. Blue, now sitting in the passenger seat made eye contact with Buck and the threat that came with the stare was thankfully unsaid.

Buck reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of the painkillers. Blue turned to Green. “It’s a scenario 2 situation, so you know where to go.”

Buck knew better than to ask what scenario 2 meant or to ask where they were going, he just hoped it didn’t involve dumping his body somewhere by the side of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter!  
> Also I watched Buck Begins a couple hours ago. Omg my heart at that poor boy. I love him and Maddie so much. Did I want a lot more Eddie, Bobby and Athena; sure but we get what we get and we don't get upset. Looking forward to the rest of the season.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!  
> MissyXoxo


	4. Scenario 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and the comments. 
> 
> These chapters are shorter than I normally would write but it does allow me to finish them a little faster than usual. At this point I have no idea how long this story will go but I am envisioning it as an episode long adventure. So it won't be super long, just long enough to have a reasonable amount of scenes and spacing that would fit in an average episode.
> 
> Bit of violence, but not much.
> 
> MissyXoxo

Athena’s cruiser pulled in beside the other one, where the officers were searching the van. Eddie and Bobby got out to follow her, but she raised a steady hand and they paused.

“Anything?” She asked the officer nearby who had just jumped out of the back of the van.

“Blood-soaked scarf consistent with a witness statement from inside the bank that said Firefighter Buckley was using it to treat the wounded offender. A sample has already been sent to see if we get a DNA match.”

Athena’s radio sounded and her daughter May’s voice spoke. “727-L-30 this is dispatch.” She felt the pride rise at her daughter’s professionalism. “Reported 211 at your location. Gold Pharmacy. Offender has fled.”

Athena looked up and spotted the pharmacy a couple doors down from that location. “Copy that dispatch. 727-L-30 responding.”

Athena took off towards the pharmacy not surprised at all to fell Bobby and Eddie following her. She turned to them before opening the door. “You can stay if you say nothing and touch nothing.” Both firefighters nodded and she opened the door.

Athena approached the woman who shakingly moved from behind the counter. “I’m Sergeant Grant, did you report an armed robbery?” Linda nodded and then looked at the two men standing there. “This Captain Nash and firefighter Diaz of the LAFD.”

“Are they here because of the other guy? When the big guy pulled the gun out, I thought they were partners but the other one, the one with the mark up here.” She gestured to a spot over her right eyebrow and the three other people in the room knew exactly who she was taking about. “I think he wanted to help me. The gunman said that if I didn’t do what he wanted the last thing the firefighter saw would be him shooting me.”

She seemed shaken but confident and Athena couldn’t help but admire her resolve. Linda told them that the gunman had taken the video footage but said she could describe him. An officer came in then to take her formal statement and take their witness to the sketch artist.

Eddie stayed quiet during the interaction but couldn’t hold it in anymore as they exited the pharmacy. “We are back to square one. He was here and we lost him again.”

“Eddie, they needed medical supplies. They still need Buck’s help.” Bobby tried to reassure him.

He shook his head. “Yeah, and what will they do when they don’t need his help anymore?” Bobby didn’t have an answer for that, at least not one he was willing to say out loud. 

…

Red had taken the painkillers, but Buck had been instructed to wait to fix the dressing until they reached their destination. Buck was a first responder; he knew the dangers of travelling to a second or even third location for someone who has been kidnapped. Buck tried not to think about the fact that they hadn’t blindfolded him on the way to their secret location or that he had now seen all their faces. His focus was on being as useful as possible for as long as possible in the hopes that the police would find him.

He thought of Athena and Bobby and how angry they probably were at him for getting himself in a situation like this. He thought of Maddie and Chim and how excited he was to meet his niece. He was angry at himself when he thought of how he was someone else that Christopher was going to lose and how hard it would be for Eddie to tell his son that his Buck was never coming home.

He blinked away the threatening tears and looked out the window. They had left the city behind, seeing only smaller ranch houses on large lots. They eventually pulled into a long driveway that led to a small older house, one that wasn’t visible from the road. They pulled into the small carport by the house and the other occupants of the car all got out. Blue moved around to his door and opened it.

“Out. Help him inside and fix him.” For a split-second Buck thought about tackling him to the ground and taking the gun from his hand. Blue seemed to sense the pause and almost read Buck’s mind. “Don’t even try it. Even if you take me out, they will shoot you and then wouldn’t that all have been a waste of time and energy.”

Buck knew he was right, and his shoulders fell slightly with defeat. He grabbed the bags of supplies and followed Red up the small steps and into the house. Red went over to the couch in the dusty living room and Buck began working. Buck was no surgeon, but he was confident enough to reassure his captors that there wasn’t any serious damage and to place a few hasty stitches in the entry and exit wounds. Red had taken the antibiotics after the last of the bandages were done and said he was going to take a nap. He disappeared down a hall to the right where Buck assumed the bedrooms were.

The house hadn’t seemed to have been occupied in months, the only signs of recent inhabitance was in the kitchen, which was spotless with a stocked pantry. While Buck had been working on Red, Green had disappeared back outside and shortly after he had heard the car, they had travelled in being moved somewhere else on the property. The driver, who had spoken very little returned while buck had been finishing the stitches and then retreated to the bathroom for a shower.

Blue had grabbed a beer from the full fridge and had sat down in an armchair to silently oversee Buck’s care of his team member. Once Red was gone Buck turned to the menacing man. “So, what now?”

The spine-chilling smile returned to the man’s face. “Do you want to know what a scenario 2 is Buck?”

Buck kept eye contact with Blue, hoping his face portrayed defiance and not the fear he could no longer shut out. “I don’t know. Do I?”

The man’s smile finally reached his eyes and he was almost impressed with the firefighter. He took a swig of his second beer. “A scenario 2 is in case there is injury or too much heat on us. We stay here for a while ‘til it cools down and then we get out of town.” He stood up now and grabbed the gun from where it had been resting on the armrest of his chair. Buck felt his breath hitch and tried not to flinch as the tall man moved towards him. “Don’t worry Buck, we might need a bargaining chip to get out if this goes sideways again and that’s you pal. So, I hope you like sleepovers.”

Buck didn’t have time to feel any relief before Blue raised the gun and brought it down hard on his head, knocking him out in one hit.

…

Although the surveillance footage from the pharmacy was gone Athena was able to access footage from the building complex’s main cameras that looked out on the parking lot. The footage showed a large man pushing Buck into the back seat of the silver mid-sized sedan no older than 10 years old. They were able to pull a partial plate and were already attaching it to an APB. The footage was almost 2 hours old and they weren’t too far from the freeway. The thought that they could be anywhere now was a crushing blow to the wall of professionalism and focus she had built around her heart. 

Bobby had watched the footage with his wife and the joy he had felt at seeing his young firefighter again was short lived when he saw him be roughly shoved into the waiting car before it drove off. He looked over at Eddie who had been standing in the parking lot relaying their updates to Chim over the phone. Bobby put his arm around his wife’s shoulders, giving up all pretenses of on duty resigned behaviour. He watched Eddie pace frantically, his phone still by his ear and his other hand running through his hair.

Eddie relayed what they knew but felt useless in their search. Maddie had been glad to know Buck was still alive, but Chimney had taken the phone and told Eddie that she was just staring into space now and that he wanted to take her home. They all knew that a change in scenery probably wasn’t going to help too much but all silently agreed that for her and the baby’s sake she needed to try and look after herself right now.

“We are doing all we can right now Maddie, we will get him back, I swear.” Eddie had tried to reassure her but even he didn’t fully believe what he was saying. She made a small sob before Chimney said a quick thank you and goodbye.

Eddie looked down at his phone, the picture of Christopher and himself on his screen mocking him with their laughter and happiness. Buck had taken that photo at a firehouse picnic day only a couple weeks ago. Eddie hastily pocketed his phone and looked up at the sky, God how he didn’t want to tell Christopher that another person he loved was gone and for the first time in a long time he prayed he wouldn’t have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 is being written now but I do have work soon so I don't know if it will be updated today. I will try my hardest but don't hold me to it I am terribly unreliable.
> 
> MissyXoxo


	5. Your life in my hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!!!
> 
> Only a tiny bit of violence this chapter, but there are mentions of blood.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine. And I am sure there are mistakes because I am trying to write these and get them out to you as fast as possible,

Buck came to slowly. The throbbing in his head forced him to keep his eyes closed. Even without being able to see he could still tell that he wasn’t sitting on the old couch anymore and that the feeling of sticky blood drying on his face meant he had been out for a little while at least. He tried to lift his hand to inspect the wound but found that he couldn’t. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and found that he was sitting in an old wooden chair, with his wrists bound to the armrests with zip ties.

“Oh, I guess I didn’t kill you then.” Blue’s voice sounded from somewhere in the room and Buck found it hard to pinpoint the location once he looked up and wave of nausea hit him. He squeezed his eyes closed again and fought hard at the bile that threatened to come up. “Feeling okay there, Evan?”

Buck opened his eyes again and found Blue lounging on the couch in the far corner of the room. The small coffee table in front of the imposing man was littered with empty beer bottles, a half-eaten sandwich and what appeared to be the contents of Buck’s wallet. He held the license in his hand. “Great picture.”

He was mocking him but that was the least of Buck’s worries. He was closer to the kitchen now and despite the nausea he felt hungry. He dropped his head and tried to take stock of himself. He was hungry, thirsty and he needed to pee; he had been out longer than he thought. He looked towards the window by the kitchen and noticed the light was no longer the bright midday shine but the shadow of late afternoon.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Buck said, turning to look at Blue again.

The older man, he was probably in his early forties by Bucks estimate, frowned. “Say please.”

Buck stared for a couple seconds before letting out a quick breath. “Please.”

The smile returned to Blue’s face as he pulled himself up of the couch and grabbed a knife from inside his pocket. “See that wasn’t so hard was it.” He swayed a little as he walked to Buck and used the small blade to cut the ties on his wrists.

He pulled Buck up by a firm hand on his upper arm and Buck was almost thankful for the support as the room began to spin a little. Buck took a couple small breaths and let the man direct him to a small bathroom just off the hall. 

“Be good or I might have to reconsider the importance of having a hostage. You got 5 minutes.” With that Blue pulled the door closed and Buck was alone for the first time since he had left his house this morning and gotten into Eddie’s truck. Buck looked at himself in the mirror to see that the blood from the nasty head wound had leaked down his face and onto his shirt. It’s going to need stitches, he thought to himself and he hoped he lived long enough to get them.

…

Despite everything that was going on Maddie was still able to sleep. Chimney watched her from the door to their bedroom, he gently pulled the door closed as he heard the front door of the apartment open.

Albert Han, Chimney’s younger half brother had used his spare key and come in. “I didn’t know if you were going to be here. I didn’t want to go home right now.”

The older brother understood completely, Albert had been living with Buck. The two soon to be uncles had, despite the occasional argument over chores had gotten along great. Buck had told Chimney that he liked having a little brother.

“Any updates?” Albert asked playing with the keys still in his hand. He looked up at his brother and Chimney hated the despair he saw in his eyes. “Is there anything I can do?”

Chimney walked over and placed a comforting arm around Albert. “No updates just yet. There isn’t much any of us can do really. The police are doing everything they can. I wish I was out helping search but I need to make sure Maddie is as okay as she can be. That her and the little mango are doing okay.”

Albert chuckled softly. “Surely, the baby is bigger than a mango by now.” 

“Yeah, it is but the nickname has sort of stuck.” He patted Albert on the shoulder before moving back to his sentry position by Maddie’s bedside.

…

There was nothing else they could do in the field so Athena took Eddie and Bobby back to the station with her. Detectives were able to find a link to another 2 robberies over the last 4 months based on the general descriptions of the masked men. There had been no deaths in those cases, but a security guard had been severely beaten during one of the robberies.

Athena studied the hospital photo of the victim in that case. The deep bruises covering his face echoed the bruises she had suffered in the previous year while on the job. She closed the folder and the pain in her chest shifted form her past to Buck’s present.

Eddie had been sitting with his head in his hands. He had called Carla earlier to make sure Christopher stayed away from the news. He was supposed to be still on shift, so his son wasn’t expecting him home anytime soon. He looked up at the clock on the wall in time to see it change to 5pm. Buck had been gone for 8 hours. He felt numb. He would have welcomed the familiar rage he had felt in the past after Shannon had died, instead of the hopeless despair now settling in him.

“Sergeant?” They all raised their heads as a detective approached Athena and opened a folder in front of her. “We got a hit on that blood. Ashley Bishop, did 3 years for his role in an armed robbery 6 years ago. The other members of that crew were Stan Michaels and David Bishop, his older brother.” 

“Do we have a jacket on them?” Athena asked, hopefully.

“Michaels has a record for auto theft and weapons charges. The older Bishop for aggravated assault, battery, weapons charges and manslaughter.” The looked at each other seeing their own fears reflected at them. “He was suspected in the armed robbery his brother went to prison for, but they could never prove it. And he brother certainly wasn’t planning to give him up.”

“Do you have any addresses for them?” Bobby asked before Athena could. She was worried he was trying to get too involved. She didn’t blame him of course but she wasn’t going to let him go off somewhere half cocked to rescue their lost Buck.

“No. Ashley stopped checking in with his parole office 6 months ago and the others were all listed as halfway houses. They wouldn’t have taken a hostage to those, too much risk.”

They now knew who but not where these people were that had taken their friend, their family member. Eddie didn’t know what to do, he should be at the fire house with Buck, with his team, but instead he was staring at the faces of the men who had walked into his life this morning and turned it upside down.

…

Buck was back in the chair, wrists tied tight. He had his senses back a bit after being able to eat a sandwich and have some water before being bound again.

“We wouldn’t want our human shield to die before we need him, right?” Blue had said sarcastically when Green had presented him with food and drink.

Green kept to himself a lot, he was younger than Blue, closer in age with Red. Blue had grumbled about the food some more before insisting Green take some to Red in his room. Buck wondered for the first time how this crew knew each other. Buck remembered the way Blue had sat quietly but watchful when he had closed up the injured mans bullet wounds. He watched now as Blue frowned towards the bedroom.

“Make sure he takes his antibiotics and to be careful with the painkillers.” Blue said to Green as he moved to take a sandwich and packet of chips to their injured comrade. 

“He’s your brother, isn’t he?” Buck said before he could stop himself. The way Blue looked at him made Buck wanted to shrink into the chair as much as he could but couldn’t stop the words coming from his mouth. “That’s why you risked a hostage or a witness. To help him.”

The muscle in the side of Blue’s jaw tightened and he walked over to Buck. He huffed angrily. “You talk too much.”

He leaned down and delivered a swift punch to Buck’s stomach and his captive doubled over in pain as far as his bound arms would allow him. “I heard what you said in the Bank. You got nothing to lose, but you got your life. Or more accurately I have your life in my hands. So, keep your mouth shut or I decide the risk is too high and cut our losses.”

Buck was still trying to regain his breath from the blow but looked up to see the knife being brought to his face.

“Got it?” Blue said through gritted teeth as the blade came to rest at the base of Bucks neck.

Buck nodded and released an unsteady breath when the knife was removed from his throat. Blue opened another beer and retreated to the hall, leaving Buck alone and trying hard to steady his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to bring Albert in because I love him. That scene in episode 4x04 when he runs from the basketball court was so funny. Also he lives with Buck and he is part of the firefam now I wanted to include. Another good reason why I moved the timeline of the story because when I had originally started this we hadn't even met Albert yet.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and all the support.
> 
> I have a long day at work tomorrow with no chance to write so it might have to wait a day or so more chapters. Thanks for the patience in advance!
> 
> MissyXoxo


	6. What's Your Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. I finished this chapter this morning before work and I am posting it now on my lunch break, so you're welcome.
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully in the next day or so.
> 
> Also a lot of the other chapters had separate scenes well set out but in this one multiple people are interacting but not physically in the same scene so they are split with the little ...
> 
> NO beta, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thanks again!  
> MissyXoxo

The sun had not long set, Red and Green had appeared a couple more times to check bandages and for food before retreating to their respective spaces. Blue had come out to get another beer and to glare a Buck some more before he too withdrew to his room. The loud sounds of an action movie came on shortly after he left.

Buck knew this was his only shot. When he had entered the bank this morning, he had left his bag in Eddie’s car, but he had kept his phone and his wallet in his pockets. Buck’s wallet was still on the coffee table and he only hoped that his phone was somewhere close by as well. He examined the zip ties on his wrists. They didn’t seem too hard to break he just had to stay quiet.

He squeezed his fist into a ball and tried to pull his arm away from the chair as hard as he could. He had to bite down on his lip to stop from crying out as the plastic dug deep into his skin. Pushing through the pain pulled off as eventually the plastic lock of the ties snapped, and Buck’s arm was free. He paused and lifted his head to ensure that no one else had been alerted to his small victory. The continued sound of the action movie gave Buck the reassurance he needed to free his other arm. The second one had been a little harder to break and blood had been drawn around his wrist.

Once free he tried to rub the pain away from his wrist and stood slowly. A wave of dizziness hit, he steadied himself on the chair for a second before it passed and crept as quietly as he could over to the coffee table. There was only a light on in the hall and it was hard searching but Buck spotted his phone under a few random receipts Blue had pulled from his wallet. Leaning down, the pain in his head was another reminder of the untreated head wound he had suffered. He looked around again but remembered that Red had taken the bag of supplies with him to his room.

Buck moved to the side door in the kitchen they had come through earlier. He smiled when he realised the door didn’t need a key to open. He pushed it slowly pausing for only a second to check over his shoulder before exiting the house and feeling fresh air for the first time in hours. He looked down the driveway and remembered how quiet the road had been and how long to drive up to the house from the gate had been. He moved out past the carport and saw a small house on the ridge to the right. Their neighbours were closer than the road, so that was his destination. Another fact that convinced him he was making the right choice was that the driveway was too open and exposed but the property line near the fence had the shelter of a couple of small sheds and some trees.

Buck moved into the trees, turned on his phone and called the first number he had ever memorized.

…

“911. What’s your emergency?” May said calmly into her headset.

“This is firefighter Evan Buckley.” He said in a hoarse whisper.

“Buck?!” May almost shouted into the phone, her professional demeanor slipping away.

“May?” Buck couldn’t keep the relief from his voice at hearing the voice of someone he cared about on the other end of the phone.

“Yes, it’s me.” May turned and waved Josh over to her station. “Are you hurt? Do you know where you are?”

“I don’t know where I am. A farmhouse somewhere. I have a head wound but it stopped bleeding hours ago.” Buck kept his voice low and continued moving to the fence. “Three guys in a house a couple hours outside the city. I’m sorry I don’t remember what streets we took.”

“It’s okay Buck we are tracing your phone. Are you still in the house?” May asked, her professional focus returning.

“No, I got myself free and snuck out. I am heading to the nearest fence to find he neighbours house or even trace their driveway to find the road.” Buck reached the fence and held the phone between his ear and shoulder while he used his hands to climb over the barrier. He heaved a sigh of relief that even though the fence was small it was at least one more obstacle between him and certain danger.

While May listened to Buck’s steady breaths as he moved away from danger, she made an important call. 

Athena had offered to drive Bobby back to the firehouse so he could collect his car and drive Eddie to his truck, that they had only recently remembered was still parked not far from the bank.

“Dispatch to 727-L-30.” They all heard May’s voice through the radio and Athena frowned when she thought of how long May’s shift has been and on a day like this. “Mom, I have Buck on the line. We are tracing his call now.”

Eddie looked up to hold the tears of relief back from escaping, thankful that whoever was looking out for him today had finally listened. Bobby’s smile too came with a glisten in his eyes. Athena let out a shaky breath before picking up her radio.

“Copy that dispatch, attach me to that trace.” The details had instantly popped up on her onboard computer, indicating the area that the trace had narrowed it down to so far. “Dispatch, patch me through.”

May had sent the trace to her mom before she had asked for it. “Copy that.” She then returned to her call with Buck. “Buck you still there? Sargeant Grant is going to be patched through.”

Buck let out a soft laugh, of course he wouldn’t be able to keep Athena away long. “I’m good. Patch her through.”

“Buck?” Athena asked after the clicking on her radio sounded. “Bobby and Eddie are with me.”

Another laugh escaped Buck’s lips. “It’s a party huh? Well, I hope it’s a recue party?”

Athena laughed as well. “You bet your ass it is, kid.”

All three of his loved ones in the police cruiser tried to speak at once.

“Okay one at a time. I am trying to move quietly, and I already have a headache.” Buck responded to the multiple voices in his ear.

Bobby grabbed the radio out of Athena’s hand, and she returned it to the steering wheel and increased her speed. “Why do you have a headache, are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, it’s just been kind of a long day.” Buck said, only half lying.

“He has a head injury that was bleeding.” May informed all on the call.

“Thank you May.” Buck said mostly sarcastically.

“Buck we are on our way to you. We need to know if you’re hurt. Did you lose consciousness?” Bobby asked, first responder mode kicking in. 

Buck paused for a moment. “Yes. I lost consciousness. No, I don’t know for how long, but judging by the fact that I don’t remember being tied to a chair or the sun starting to go down I would say it was a while.” Buck paused and took a steady breath because if he were being honest the headache was starting to get worse and he realised he had been using the trees and the fence for support more than he normally would have.

May interjected before Bobby could respond. “Buck, we have your exact location, units have been dispatched and are on the way.”

Buck sighed in relief and stopped to sit by a small tree he had been using to steady himself. “Oh, thank God. Well in that case I am just going to sit down and rest for a minute.”

“Buck you probably have a concussion. Are you dizzy? Any blurred vision?” Bobby was finally able to say.

“Nah, I’m good. Just catching my breath for a minute.” Buck said leaning his head back against the bark of the tree.

“Liar.” Eddie said from his spot in the back of the cruiser.

Buck suddenly heard shouting from where he had come from. “Uh oh.”

“What? Buck are you okay?” Athena asked leaning over to the radio.

Buck’s voice was only just audible. “I think they finally realised I was gone.” The adrenaline made his head throb harder when he saw the beams of multiple high-powered flashlights shine through the trees around him.

“Hold tight Buck we are coming for you.” Athena said, putting her foot down again, the siren blaring as they moved away from the city.

“Not going anywhere.” Buck’s voice was barely a whisper now. The voices were getting louder now and the beams of light cut through the dark of the night, threatening with every move to expose Buck to someone he knew wouldn’t hesitate to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could insert a short clip into this story just to have the screen and the sound they play when someone calls 911 on the show.
> 
> Thanks!


	7. Hang Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these chapters are short but I started with a chapter length formula and I want to stick to it. There is probably only going to be 10 chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading! No beta, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> MissyXoxo

“Stay on the line Buck, we are on our way.” Bobby said. Buck didn’t respond but they could still hear him breathing, Bobby hoped with all he had that they would make it in time.

Buck didn’t know what to do. He stayed quiet, not responding to Bobby in fear that one of the three men searching for him would find him. He didn’t know if he should risk trying to reach the road again and cursed himself for choosing the road over better cover at the neighbours house.

Bobby turned to Athena. “How far away are we?”

“We might not make it there first, but other units are only 10 minutes out.” Athena said, speeding through traffic on its way out of the city.

“He might not have 10 minutes.” Eddie added from the backseat. They knew how their luck could all change in a second if Buck was found.

Buck was holding the phone to his ear, hearing the encouraging words from his family as they raced to save him. He was working hard at keeping his breaths low and quiet but the pain in his head was getting to be too much.

Buck could hear his pursuers talking now and recognized Green’s voice. “We don’t have time for this. If he gets the cops here, we are screwed. We need to leave now.” His voice was low and panicked. “We are out of time. Stop him”

“You know damn well I can’t control him.” Red replied and Buck assumed they were talking about Blue. “What makes you think I have an-”

“Will you two shut up?!” Buck heard Blue shout and he almost jumped at how close the voice had been to where he was crouched at the base of a tree. His voice got quieter as he continued. “I’m trying to hunt.”

Buck tried to hold his breath and stay as still as possible. He couldn’t help jumping when I bullet came flying past his head, bark flying as it grazed the tree trunk.

Buck pulled himself to his feet and took off running, his pursuers close behind him.

“Buck!” Bobby called, pain twisting in him as he remembered the last time he had heard a loved one in danger and a shot had rung out over the radio. “Buck?”

“I’m here.” Buck huffed while trying to move as fast as he could. “He missed.”

Another shot rang out and Buck let out a cry as pain exploded through his left shoulder. He stumbled and fell to his knees for a brief second before pulling himself up and pushing forward. “Okay, that one hit.”

May was quickly typing into the system that shots had been fired and that the caller had been shot.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” He grunted into the phone between harsh breaths. “But if something happens. I-”

“Buck stop, we are getting so close. Help is so close.” Bobby said into the radio. “Just hold on, we’re coming son.”

Before he could respond another shot flew past his head. Blue’s voice was now only a few yards behind him. “Stop now or the next one splatters your brains through the trees.” Buck stopped still holding the phone to his ear. “Turn around.”

Buck turned slowly and if looks could kill Buck would already be dead, finding sudden bravery Buck spoke. “The police are on their way.”

“Hang up.” Blue said through gritted teeth. Red stood behind him but his gun was lowered at his side. Green had tried to speak up but Blue silenced him with a sharp look over his shoulder. Buck hadn’t moved. “I said hang up. Now!”

Buck flinched, his heart beat pounding in his ears. He moved the hand with the phone away from his ear but couldn’t lift the other due to pain and blood that was dribbling down his sleeve. Blue took a couple steps closer with his gun raised at Buck’s head. Buck released a heavy shaky breath and turned his head to the phone.

“Buck, we are coming. Just hold on.” Athena yelled through the phone.

Blue had moved closer now and held the gun only inches from Buck’s face. “I won’t ask again.”

Buck looked at the phone one last time as his loved one’s voices sounded. “Goodbye.” Was all he said and cut the call.

May watched as the line went dead. “Sargeant Grant?” She asked, trying to keep the fear and urgency from her voice.

“We’re almost there May. The other units should be there any second.” Athena responded.

Buck stared at the phone in his hand. Blue’s angry voice was so close to his face he could feel his breath. “Drop it.”

Buck released his grip and the phone landed in the dirt by his feet. “You don’t have a lot of time.” Buck was trying to reason with him and turned back to face him.

Blue just lowered his gun and pressed it into the fresh wound on Buck’s shoulder. He seemed satisfied with grunt of pain his victim made as he pressed the gun in harder. “Don’t tell me what I have.”

“He’s right.” Red spoke from a few feet away. Blue seemed to consider his words, certainly willing to listen to him more than he would have if Green had spoken up and Buck was hopeful he would listen to his brother.

Blue lifted one hand and placed it on the back of Buck’s neck pulling him closer. “Guess you do get to play human shield after all.”

He shoved him back towards their safe house and Blue told Green to go ahead and get the car ready. They reached the fence and the house was in sight sooner than Buck expected. The concussion must be worse than he thought because could have sworn he had covered a lot more distance in the time since he had left the house.

They entered the clearing in front of the house and Green pulled the car around from one of the sheds behind the house. Blue pushed him towards the car as it came to a stop near them. Buck knew that if he got in the car now, he wouldn’t make it out of it alive. Buck hadn’t heard them but suddenly the yard was a glow with flashing red and blue lights. Buck stopped moving towards the car and looked at the cruisers that were speeding down the driveway to where they were standing.

Blue lifted his gun and fired at the approaching cars. The shot had been so close to Buck’s ear and he buckled in pain and disorientation as all sounds vanished. By the time sound was returning and he would have been able to regain his bearings Blue had pulled Buck in front of him and swung his left arm around Bucks neck.

The police vehicles had stopped a few cars lengths away and officers were getting out to take defensive positions behind their open doors. Buck tried to free himself from Blue’s grip, but the slightly larger man only increased the pressure on his windpipe. 

There had been a report of shots fired at police and that the offenders had a hostage over the radio. Athena had been able to pull in behind the other cruisers not long after they had set up their defensive positions. She looked over the other cars and her eyes fell on Buck being held by the elder of the suspects, David Bishop.

She moved to get out of the car at the same time Bobby and Eddie did. “Don’t even think about getting out this car either of you.” She looked at them both with a stern look. “When the threats are neutralized you can step in but not yet.”

Without another word Athena exited the vehicle and approached the other officers in a defensive crouch.

Buck had seen Athena’s cruiser pull in not long after the other cops had arrived. He made eye contact with her briefly before she ducked her head behind the vehicle for cover. Buck was glad they had made it but also feared that they had just arrived in time to see him be killed.

“Stay the hell back or we will all get to see what his brains look like.” Blue yelled as he pressed the muzzle of the gun to Buck’s temple. Blue started moving back, dragging Buck with him. Eventually they moved past where their car was parked and Buck glanced to the right to see that Red and Green were hunched down behind it. Blue didn’t turn his head but flicked his eyes to where his crew were crouched. “Don’t worry guys, we are getting out of here.”

Buck looked at their faces and hoped that Blue didn’t see the same disbelief and defeat he saw in their eyes. They knew Blue would go down shooting, whether they followed him to that same fate was seeming less likely. Buck liked the odds, it wasn’t 3 armed men against the assorted officers it was only one. Although, this one seemed determined to take Buck down with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! I know I am cruel. The action will probably be wound up next chapter and the last couple will be like the end of an episode after a big event when they do that reflection, wrapped up in a bow type stuff.
> 
> Next chapter isn't finished and I have back to back shifts for the next 2 days so it might be a little while before I post more. So forever grateful for your support and patience.
> 
> MissyXoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is mentions and reference to vomiting in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for waiting and for commenting. 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> MissyXoxo

Blue could sense his companion’s hesitation. “Get up. We can do this.”

“David Bishop!” Blue turned at the sound of his name. “Put the gun down and surrender peacefully.”

Buck recognized Athena’s voice but any relief from her presence was quickly gone as David tightened him grip and pressed the gun harder into the side of his face. David’s heartrate was peaking, and he bounced around nervously with Buck still held in his arm.

“There is nowhere to run. Do you want this to end in a shootout? Do you want your brother to get hurt?” Buck almost smiled when he realised he had correctly guessed Blue’s relationship to the man he had been referring to as Red. “You haven’t killed anyone. We can resolve this without any more violence.”

David huffed impatiently. “Not yet I haven’t but if you don’t keep back, I WILL KILL HIM!”

Ashley Bishop looked to his friend Stan and then to his brother. “Dave. It’s over.”

David was losing control and his movements became more frenzied and erratic. “It’s not over until I say it’s over!”

“Dave, please.” Ashley pleaded with his brother. “Just stop.”

David had turned his attention to his brother and the gun had been removed from Buck’s temple. The firefighter knew he wouldn’t get a better chance than this, when he felt his tormentors hold weaken, he seized his opportunity. Buck dove for the ground in front of him, feeling a hand reach out to try and pull him back up but it was too late. 

Athena and the other officers had seen the man lose his grip on his hostage and desperately attempt to regain it. “Drop the gun now!” More than one officer shouted.

Defeated, David raised his arms, but another chorus of “Drop the gun” had to sound before he would lower his shoulders and toss the handgun a few feet away from him. His companions recognized this as their time to surrender and slowly stepped out from behind the car with their arms raised.

Buck had felt his heart in his throat when he had hit the dirt and braced for the shot in the back that never came. His breathing was so fast and the pounding in his head so loud that he hadn’t realised the 3 men with guns who had turned his day into a nightmare were now being cuffed and dragged away. He hadn’t notice that any real time had passed until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. 

He looked up from where he was huddled in a ball on the ground to see Athena. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s me.”

Buck allowed Athena to slowly pull him up until he was sitting on his knees. He winced at the pain in his shoulder as he attempted to pull himself all the way up.

Bobby and Eddie had seen the suspects be put onto handcuffs and they knew that was their cue to go to Buck. The cruel eyes Eddie remembered from the bank that morning glared at him as they passed by the police cruisers. The went around the cars and saw Buck kneeling in the dirt, lit by headlights, with Athena by his side. They rushed forward as he tried to pull himself up with a pained expression on his face.

“Whoa, Buck. Let us help.” Bobby said and he came to rest by Buck’s left side.

“We got you. You need medical attention, now.” Eddie said as he tried to grip Buck from the torso to avoid the bullet wound on his shoulder. Eddie looked up at the dried blood on his face and turned back to the officers nearby. “What’s the ETA on that ambulance?”

“So bossy.” Buck mumbled as he took a shaky step forward. Buck turned to his friend and was thankful that his pained face when he had been taken from the bank wasn’t the last picture of him in his head.

Eddie frowned. “How is your head?” Slipping into medic mode.

Bobby was holding him steady and letting Eddie take the lead. He turned when the ambulance came down the driveway and waved them over.

“Buzzy. Or um… fuzzy. No, pounding.” Buck replied, feeling the words slur as he spoke them. “’Everything spinning.”

Buck wobbled but was held up by his best friend and his captain. He then leaned forward and vomited everything he had had to eat that day, a single sandwich.

Bobby who had Buck’s good arm flung over his shoulder held him steady as he emptied his stomach. “It’s okay we got you.”

“Thanks guys.” Buck mumbled as he stood up straight again. He could see the paramedics getting a gurney out of the back of the ambulance and made one step towards it before everything went black.

“Stretcher now!” Eddie shouted as Buck collapsed in his and Bobby’s arms. The responding medical team we there instantaneously and moved to take their patient from his arms. Eddie surrendered him with ease but stayed close. 

“He has a pulse and is breathing.” The paramedic said. She lifted her patient’s eyelids and shined a light into them. “Uneven pupil response. We need to go now.”

It took Eddie a second longer than it should have to realise she was speaking to him. He nodded and helped the medics put the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. He turned a questioning look at Bobby and Athena.

Bobby waved him off. “Go. I’ll call Maddie and Chim and meet you at the hospital.”

Eddie gave a grateful nod and pulled himself up into the back where the paramedic was securing monitors to Buck.

Bobby watched as the doors closed and was thankful for Athena’s hand she now placed in his. He didn’t think he would have the strength to stand here alone and watch Buck ride off in another ambulance. Bobby felt tears start to warm his cheeks and he looked down at the ground. He saw what he assumed was a small splash of vomit on his shoe. He smiled sadly and said, “at least it’s not blood this time.”

Athena had watched her husband try and keep it together and knew they had to hold it in for a little while longer. She squeezed his hand. “I’ll drive, you call Maddie.”

…

Chimney had ordered all of Maddie’s favourite foods because he didn’t want to ask her what she was in the mood for. She had barely touched a thing when Eddie had messaged that they had a location for Buck and would update soon.

“Why hasn’t he messaged anything else?” Maddie said, anxiously checking her phone every ten seconds. “Do you think they didn’t make it on time? That something happened?”

Tears started to flow as she spoke and looked desperately at her boyfriend. Chimney who had known Buck longer than he had known Maddie, didn’t know how to answer her.

“We can’t jump to any conclusions.” He moved to sit by her on the couch and took er hand in his. “No news, isn’t necessarily bad news.”

She soothingly rubbed her stomach and picked up her phone to look at it again. It buzzed in her hand and Bobby’s face appeared on the screen.

“Bobby? Do you find him? Is he okay?” The tears and panic being released again.

“We got him. And we got the guys that took him.” Bobby said and Maddie sighed in relief. She looked at Chimney, smiled and then put her phone on loudspeaker. “They are taking him to the hospital now.”

“How bad is he hurt?” Maddie asked, the joy at knowing her brother was alive faded fast with wave of worry.

“He was shot.”

“What?!” Maddie said before Bobby could continue.

“It was in the shoulder it is not life threatening.” He paused for a moment and continued. “It’s not what we’re worried about. He had a significant head wound from earlier today. He has a concussion, but we won’t know the severity of the trauma to the brain until we get to the hospital.”

Maddie stood and Chimney followed her lead to grab their wallets and keys. “We are leaving now.”

Although, Chimney had been lucky enough to survive an extreme head trauma himself, his years of training had taught him that these types of injury were extremely dangerous. He held Maddie’s hand as they waited for the elevator in their building. 

Maddie felt too anxious to think properly. When the elevator finally arrived, they hurried in and she mashed the buttons as hard as she could to get the doors to close. She looked up at the light above the door as it indicated their decent. One hand was still in Chimney’s, but the other found its home on her stomach and she hoped with all her heart she wouldn’t have to tell her daughter stories about an uncle she never got a chance to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO death. I promise. I would never do that, my heart wouldn't be able to take it.
> 
> Only a couple chapters to go. Thank everyone who has read so far!
> 
> Hoping to finish in the next day or so, will be done before the new episode next week.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!
> 
> MissyXoxo


	9. His family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are mentions of hospital procedures and surgery but not too in-depth. Also I am not by any means a medical professional so ignore all the errors.
> 
> Chapter is actually a little longer than I planned it to be and it was longer still but I cut a scene and moved it to chapter 10. 
> 
> Love my found family shit!  
> NO beta, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> MissyXoxo

Eddie jumped out of the ambulance first and let the emergency room doctors and nurses take his place at Buck’s beside. He looked down, for the second time today he had someone else’s blood on his hands. He swallowed hard at the thought that this time it was Buck’s. It wasn’t much and he went to a nearby washroom to clean it off. 

He braced his hands on the sides of the basin and took a deep breath. He looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked to see how tired he looked. He pulled his phone and sent Carla a text to say that Buck had been found but that he would be at the hospital for a while. He asked if she could stay with Christopher for a little while longer until he knew Buck was out of the woods.

She responded quickly, say that she was good and to stay with “our Buck.” He put his phone away and splashed some water on his face to try and compose himself before exiting the quiet of the bathroom.

When he emerged, he looked around for Buck in one of the emergency rooms but couldn’t find him. As he was scanning the beds, Athena and Bobby entered.

“Where is he?” Athena asked, and looked around expectantly for a sign of the young man her and her husband had taken in as almost their own.

“I was just about to find out.” He strode up to the Nurses station. “Where is Evan Buckley? They just brought him in, he had a gunshot wound and head injury?”

“Are you family? I can only speak to a family member.” The nurse replied, speaking frankly but not aggressive.

“They are family.” They turned to see Maddie and Chimney coming up to the station behind them. “I’m Maddie Buckley, he’s my brother. But they are all his family.”

Eddie was thankful for her arrival because he really didn’t know how he was going to respond to not being able to know how Buck was doing.

The nurse nodded and addressed the small group around her desk. “They are prepping Mr. Buckley for surgery. The MRI showed a brain bleed too significant to wait and see if he improved. There is a waiting room for the surgical suites on the first floor.”

The nurse pointed to the elevators beyond the emergency room door. Maddie gave a sad smile. “Don’t worry we know where it is.”

Maddie turned and the rest of Buck’s family followed her lead. The stiff vinyl chairs of the waiting area made the already agonizing wait even more unbearable, their only reprieve was when Hen, May and Albert arrived with coffee, tea and muffins. Their 3 and a half hours of tense waiting, ended when the theatre doors opened, and a doctor approached them.

“Family of Evan Buckley?” He asked and all seven people assembled, rose to meet he man. He smiled. “Mr. Buckley came through the surgery well. We had to drill a hole in his skull to release the pressure on his brain. The bleeding is under control, but it was significant. We believe that had this injury gone untreated even a few hours more, the damage could have been irreversible. We will still monitor him closely, but I expect him to make a full recovery.”

A series or joyous embraces as the group relished in the news that for now Buck okay. Athena turned out of the hug with Bobby and May to face the doctor. “What about the gunshot wound?”

“We were able to remove the bullet without any damage to the bone or muscle. He will be sore for a while and need a sling but there shouldn’t be any lasting damage.” Another round of cheers and happy tears as the doctor spoke and he looked pointedly at all the people crowding the waiting area. “He will be moved to recovery now, but he will need to be monitored in the ICU overnight. There is a maximum two visitors at a time.”

…

Everyone agreed that Maddie and Chimney should be the first to see him. Maddie sniffled as she walked slowly into her brother’s hospital room. She traced her fingers along the outline of his leg under the blanket. She didn’t say anything, just stared at the bandages on his shoulder and the large one around his head. She moved closer to hold his hand and to let the tears fall quietly from her eyes.

Chim saw the look of deep sadness on Maddie’s face and knew she wouldn’t break the sound of the monitors beeping. He looked over at his young friend and sat down in a chair to his left. “We’re so glad you’re okay Buckaroo.”

Maddie looked down at her stomach as she spoke. “What if she is just like him?”

Her voice was only above a whisper, but Chimney heard her. He looked at her questioningly before she continued. “What if she is just as wild and reckless. And god knows I tried to protect him and keep him safe but he still keeps getting hurt.”

She let out a heartbreaking sob and Chimney was around to the other side of the bed in seconds. He pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back in soothing circles. “Hey, it’s okay. Buck is a brave, smart, funny and compassionate person and that’s because you raised him. Yes, he is a magnet for disaster but that also comes with the job. If our daughter is anything like Buck then she will be wild and courageous but she will also have us.”

Maddie smiled softly and turned back to Buck. Chimney continued. “Buck has a lot more family now and so will she.”

Maddie hugged her boyfriend; forever grateful she was bringing a child into this world with someone as amazing as him. They stayed with Buck for another 10 minutes before leaving to allow others the chance to see him.

…

Hen took May in to see Buck next, Hen made jokes and laughed but May couldn’t shake the dreadful feeling in her stomach. She looked at his pale skin and multiple bandages and it pained her to see someone she knew was so lively and energetic being so still and quiet. She was glad to know he was okay now, but she understood why 911 operators were encouraged to move to the next call and not dwell on any one situation. She had heard him be shot; she was the lifeline he reached out for when he needed help. She heard his ragged breathing on the phone and that final goodbye before the line went dead, and she knew that it would haunt her. The what-ifs of how it could have all ended differently, how instead of being in a hospital, they would be planning a funeral.

Hen seemed to sense her internal struggle and put her arm around her. “You did a good job today and we got a good outcome. That is all you need to think about.” May nodded, she loved her job even though it was hard. “Let’s go pick up Harry and then you can come to a late dinner at our house. Karen is cooking and it’s sure to be more filling than the half a muffin I saw you eat earlier.”

“Thanks Hen.” May replied and with one more look at Buck the two women left him for his next visitors.

…

Bobby and Athena had only been in briefly, they knew he had plenty of people looking out for him and it had been a long stressful day for all of them.

Chimney stayed with Albert in the waiting area and Maddie went in with Eddie to see him before she went home. 

“I don’t want him to be alone.” She said holding his hand.

Eddie sat with his arms folded over his chest. “He won’t be. I’m not going anywhere.”

Maddie frowned. “It’s not your fault you know.”

“I should have gone instead of him. I have more medic experience. I have combat experience.” He looked at his friends still form. “It should have been me.”

“Eddie, stop. As I heard you had your hands in a man’s neck. He is alive now because of your medic training.” Eddie looked up at her. “You did your job and Buck does what he does best; protects people.”

Eddie looked down ashamedly. “I’m sick of seeing people I care about hurt.”

“My brother is alive and that is all I can think about right now.” She squeezed Buck’s hand with a sad smile. “I need to hold onto that, or I will fall apart, and I have someone who is solely dependent on me and she needs me to keep it together.”

She looks down at her stomach and Eddie does too. “He is going to spoil her so much, her Uncle Buck.” Eddie thought about his life since coming to LA; he and Christopher wouldn’t be where they are today without the support of the firehouse but especially Buck. Buck loved his son and his son loved Buck. Eddie thought about what his best friend had done to protect Christopher. “And he will protect her with everything he has.”

When Eddie was reunited with Christopher after the tsunami, after just learning he hadn’t made it had been the best moment of his life. He remembered looking at Buck and how he had collapsed with exhaustion. He had almost given everything he had to find Christopher, even if it meant he had nothing left for himself.

“I know.” Maddie said. She left not long after that, needing to find some food for her and the baby. Eddie remained in his chair, although he had been absolved by Buck’s closest family, he still couldn’t shake the guilt of knowing what he went through today and that he hadn’t like he thought it would; always had his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one. Plenty of angst this chapter. I love May and would love more storylines for her in the future. I might even write a story for her maybe.
> 
> Sorry if there are more mistakes than usual, I had to go out for a while and couldn't make you wait for the new chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all your support, it honestly means so much to me.
> 
> Love you guys! MissyXoxo


	10. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ending is in no means perfect. But I wanted to get it finished before the new episode aired today. Also, the sappy but sweet reflective moments at the ends of some episode are not my favourite to write.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for sticking it and reading this story. It started over a year ago when a scene of Buck and Eddie in a bank robbery entered my mind.
> 
> If I had any idea of how Buck and Eddie would make the leap from where they are now to where I would like to see them be, I would write it. But I have no clue, so there are hints but no declaration of love, sorry.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos.
> 
> MissyXoxo

Eddie had only been alone in Buck’s hospital room for about 20 minutes when he started to stir. Eddie was suddenly very alert. He stood, wanting to see Buck but it was a false alarm. It would be another 10 minutes before Buck’s eyelids would flutter, and he mumbled something that sounded like Maddie.

“Maddie will be back in a little while.” Eddie moved his chair forward to be closer to Buck’s hospital bed. Eddie hated that he was getting way too familiar with the sight of the people he cared about in hospital gowns.

Buck made a soft mumble which Eddie assumed to mean he had heard him. He started saying something else, but it was too quiet and jumbled for Eddie to understand. He stood up again and moved to stand near his friend. “What was that Buck?”

Buck opened his eyes fully for the first time in hours and a sad smile settled on his face. “I don’t want to be humpty dumpty.” He closed his eyes again, sleep almost taking him again.

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked but Buck didn’t answer. “Buck?”

He opened his eyes again at the sound of his name and looked Eddie straight in the eyes with a seriousness that Eddie didn’t think him capable of given the meds he was on. “One day they won’t be able to put me back together.”

He sighed again and sleep came before his next breath. Eddie stared at his friend’s face as it softened with slumber. He pressed the nurse button because he wanted to tell them he had woken up but didn’t want to move from his sentry position at his bedside. He thought about how Buck was right. How many more times would Buck be able to come back from the edge. How many more times could he be put back together?

Maddie entered the room with the nurse. “He opened his eyes and he spoke.” Eddie said.

“That is a very good sign.” The nurse replied and went to take some more vitals on her patient.

Maddie turned to Eddie. “Do you need to get home? It is nearly 2am.” They had ignored the ICU visiting hours by claiming that Buck was an important witness, and someone needed to be with him when he woke up.

“Carla and Christopher want me to stay to look after Buck.” He wanted to stay as well but didn’t say as much. “I might need some food though.”

“I thought you might say that.” She opened her oversized handbag and handed him a sub sized sandwich. “I got you one as well.”

He took the food eagerly and sat back in his seat by the bed. The nurse finished the exam and then left, telling him to update them if he wakes again.

Maddie looked at her brother with guilt. “I can’t stay. I need proper sleep and these chairs will kill my back.” She says and Eddie looks up from the already half eaten turkey sub. “You’ll be alright until normal visiting hours start, I think Bobby and Athena will be back then and so will Howie and I.”

“Go, get some sleep. I got him.” He gave her a warm smile which she returned. He put his sandwich down so that he could get up and hug her. 

“Thank you, Eddie. He is lucky to have you in his life.” She says when she pulled out of the hug and leaves with a gentle squeeze of Buck’s closest foot and a watery smile.

…

In the next hour Buck opened his eyes 3 more times but didn’t say much except that he knew he was in the hospital and that he knew his name.

It wasn’t until almost 5am, an hour after Eddie had finally fallen asleep that Buck seemed to be fully awake. “Eddie.”

His voice was a soft whisper, he almost didn’t want to wake Eddie. But Eddie’s eyes shot open the moment Buck said his name. “Hey, you’re awake.” 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Buck replied, flashes of the previous day filling his head. He looked at Eddie, he only vaguely remembered Eddie had been there when the police had arrived. Before that it had been in the bank and Buck hadn’t known if he would see anyone he loved again.

“Had to play the hero, didn’t you?” Eddie joked, almost reading Buck’s mind.

Buck almost looked ashamed. “I don’t always mean to, you know.”

Eddie smiled but was serious. “I know. That’s what makes you one.”

Buck dropped his head to hide a slight blush in his cheeks. When he looked up he noticed the bags under his friends eyes and the hunched way he had been sleeping in the vinyl armchair next to his bed and frowned.

“Eddie, go home.” Buck said and Eddie couldn’t hide the hurt he felt. “You won’t get any good sleep in that chair. I’m okay now, so you can go.”

“I promised Maddie I would stay.” Eddie replied, which wasn’t a lie but if he hadn’t been here, he would have been in the hospital somewhere waiting. “Besides, you had brain surgery Buck someone has to keep an eye on you.”

“I am pretty sure they have nurses and doctors here that do that.” He sighed and looked down at the bandages and monitors on his body. “I need to get a punch card, my next surgery’s gotta be free by now.” Buck tried to joke but the humour didn’t reach his eyes.

“Don’t joke. I’m too tired to joke.” Eddie said rubbing the palms of his hands in his eyes.

“Like I said, go home and get some proper sleep.” Buck insisted. “I am okay now, I promise.”

Eddie looked down at the bruise on one of Buck’s wrists and the bandage on the other. “Buck you went through a lot yesterday. You don’t have to be okay.”

Buck huffed and dropped his head back onto his pillow. “If you’re too tired to joke then I’m too tired to be that introspective right now.”

“Fine but I’m here to talk whenever you want.” Buck let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes again.

“Thanks Eddie.” He said so quietly Eddie wouldn’t have heard him had he not been studying Buck’s features so intently.

“Anytime, Buck.” He replied and saw the small smile that flashed on Buck’s face.

“Goodnight, Eddie.”

“Goodnight, Buck.” Eddie watched for a minute or so until he was sure Buck was asleep again before pulling the blanket, a kind nurse had given him, up to his chin and leaning back in the chair. He fell asleep quickly, the gentle sounds of buzzing, beeping and his friend’s steady breaths calming him.

…

Buck was out of the hospital in four days. The doctors had informed the many people at the hospital to collect him, all about his care instructions and antibiotic schedule. Buck had been fortunate that the concussion and brain bleed had left no permanent damage but with his history of blood clots he was to have regular checkups for the foreseeable future.

Bobby and Athena decided not to throw a party at their house considering what happened the last time they had a party for Buck there. Instead, Buck had insisted that after being stuck inside the hospital for days he wanted the fresh air.

Buck closed his eyes to the sun and took a deep whiff of the burgers Bobby was cooking on the grill at the park. He opened his eyes and looked at the people he loved. Michael was with Bobby by the barbeque laughing about something. May was talking with Carla while Hen and Karen’s daughter Nia was putting stickers on their faces. Maddie and Chim were with Hen and Karen talking about something to do with the baby. Harry and Denny were fielding while Eddie stood with his arms around Christopher and lined up a bat. 

“Buck!” Christopher shouted. “We need a pitcher!”

Buck smiled. “I’m coming!” He started to jog over to them stretching his arm out. “You know you gonna have to go easy on me. I did get shot recently.”

“Yeah, yeah we get it.” Eddie said with a smile. “Now get over here.”

The pain in his left shoulder was feeling better and he wore a baseball cap to cover the bandage form his brain surgery. His parents had called and insisted on visiting, but Buck had talked them out of it. Although they had taken some good steps to understanding each other better there was still a long way to go with them. Besides, he looked around again before lining up the pitch, his family was already here. He realised that he had been so wrong; he had so much to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Again sorry if the ending feels quick or cheap, I had a slight medical emergency yesterday when I planned to finish this and spent a couple hours at the hospital instead.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support. I don't know if I will keep writing for 911 or not. I have some ideas but that's all they are right now.
> 
> Well I have spent all my free time during the last week writing this and now I am going to go read some Buck or TK fanfics.
> 
> MissyXoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment! 
> 
> MissyXoxo


End file.
